


You've Got To Be Kitten Me

by ILoveLou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kittens, M/M, and even then, and loves her very much, and she is white and small and demanding, and the relationships are v minor, her name is Asami, i dunno, i just wanted some kageyama lovin, like the only one you see extensively is Hinata/Kageyama, my headcanon is that Kageyama has a weakness for small kittens, v minor, very smol kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4508409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveLou/pseuds/ILoveLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone asks, Kageyama hates cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got To Be Kitten Me

If anyone asks, Kageyama hates cats. Really. They are obnoxious and small and leave hair everywhere. More often than not, his black shirts came out looking like they were white cashmere sweaters when Kageyama was younger. Despite trying to convince others that he hates cats, he really doesn’t, since Emi was essentially the best cat in existence who would only occasionally cough up a hairball in his shoes. She was much more likely to scratch up Kageyama’s older sister than she was to ruin his bed. But cats grow older, and when Emi did, she stopped eating, and after a while, she wouldn’t get out of bed until one day she didn’t wake up at all. So. Yeah. Outwardly, Kageyama hates cats. Inwardly, no one can replace Emi. 

But that doesn’t mean it gets any easier when he’s walking home in the rain and he hears tiny little mews coming from the cardboard boxes outside of the mart by his house. Kageyama tries to walk by and not look, not stop and see what tiny little thing needs his help, but he can’t. It’s like asking Coach not to grab Takeda-sensei’s ass right before a game, claiming it to be a habit for good luck; pointless. 

He tries to tell himself that he’s just going to see if the cat is fine and not take it home with him. He refuses to. 

Lifting the flap at the top of the box, Kageyama peers inside the box, expecting to find a large, fat tom complaining about the rain. He doesn’t expect the sight of two large, insanely blue eyes peering back at him from the driest corner, shivering and mewling pitifully. He can’t help it. Kageyama melts a little. She’s a wet scrap of a thing, barely six weeks old and woefully underweight. Her eyes, big and hazy, plead helplessly. Groaning, Kageyama rubs his face roughly, as if to banish the image of the kitten away. There isn’t any space for a cat in his room, especially if the thing drips with water and won’t shut up. He doesn’t have any supplies needed to care for a cat. His mother would kill him. “She’s definitely going to kill me.” Kageyama murmurs as he tucks the kitten into the inside pocket of his jacket. 

From the way the kitten was the night before, Kageyama expected the little thing to be shivering under his desk or tucked into some remote corner of his room, not curled up on the pillow next to him. Her small tail dusts the tip of his nose gently, wide eyes watching his reaction with intense curiosity. When Kageyama stares at her stoically, the kitten presses a tiny paw into his cheek, demandingly, holding it there as Kageyama levels her with a glare that most would shy away from. She does no such thing, holding his gaze firmly until he moves to grab at the cans of tuna he purchased last night at the very store the kitten shivered behind. She levels him with a truly frightening glare as Kageyama cracks open the can and sets it down. /You really expect me to eat out of a can? Heathen/. Her gaze seems to say, turning her nose away as Kageyama groans. “Really? You want a plate for your breakfast?”

But of course, Kageyama caters to the kitten’s every whim, thought he refrains from buying a litter box, for his mother finds the little one curled up in her bed when Kageyama comes home from practice late. She ends up buying the litter box and the litter, unable to resist the stare that urged Kageyama to bring her home. He even ends up naming her after one morning when he finds her not next to him on a pillow, but up on the windowsill, staring at the rising sun with pink light shimmering on her fur. Kageyama aptly names her Asami. 

Weeks turn into months, and Asami settles into her new home comfortably, strutting around in her little pink collar, jingling the bell delicately and demanding cuddles every time Kageyama returns home, sweaty and tired, from volleyball practice. Of course, settling means boredom, so Asami takes to curling up in Kageyama’s shoes in the morning, often tripping him up when he tries to rush out the door for school. He solves this problem by burying his shoes beneath the others by the door.

She wreaks havoc on Kageyama’s life before suspiciously stopping. He takes extra care in the mornings, trying to locate her before he dashes out for school, but Asami craftily hides herself away and chooses her moment of attack on a morning where Kageyama sleeps through his alarm and doesn’t have time to seek her out before dashing off to school. Kageyama doesn’t discover that she hid in his volleyball bag until first lesson, when he opens up the satchel to reveal her. 

Of course he tries run back home to bring her back, but there isn’t a soul in the world who would try and do that, what with the vice principal already out to get him for blowing off his toupee. So Kageyama feeds her a scrap of his sandwich at lunchtime and leaves the zipper of his bag open enough to let her breath comfortably throughout the day. 

Surprisingly, the demanding little kitten doesn’t try to escape all day, staying snug inside Kageyama’s left athletic shoe and purring at him when he checks on her during his classes. Even when volleyball practice rolls around, she stays hidden away and snoozes while he changes. It isn’t until the middle of practice, when the smug little kitten saunters into the gym that Kageyama remembers what a perfect little pest Asami is sometimes. He’s setting up a toss to Tanaka when she pads into view, making a beeline towards him.The gym goes silent as Asami sits at Kageyama’s feet and demands to be picked up. It takes Asami placing a demanding little paw on his shoes for Tanaka to burst out laughing at the sight, prompting Sawamura, Nishinoya and Tsukishima to join in. Kageyama tries to level a glare at them, but with Asami demanding his attention, he can’t find it in himself to care. Asami, however, turns around and levels a glare at the four, intimidating enough that it forces Kageyama to bed to its will. Needless to say, the four stop laughing immediately.

After Kageyama gets Asami settled with Shimizu, he returns to practice, though the light red blush on his cheeks never fully go away. Practice wraps up like normal, though with Tanaka trying a little harder not to laugh at the sight of Kageyama with Asami on his lap. 

Kageyama and Hinata walk home together, as per usual, though Asami snuggles up into the arm that isn’t holding onto Hinata. Hinata curls into his boyfriend’s side, smirking up at Kageyama’s jaw as the setter tries not to meet his gaze. “Why didn’t you tell me you have a kitten, Kageyama?” Hinata murmurs into Kageyama’s shoulder. 

“I thought you would make fun of me.” 

Hinata covers his surprise with a laugh. “You’ve got to be kitten me, babe. I definintly wouldn’t do that.” The look on Kageyama’s face is completely worth the mad dash Hinata has to do to escape the wrath of his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcannon that Kageyama has this secret, passionate love for small kittens and can't resist spoiling Asami when she wants a tiny little pink collar with a bow and a bell or take pictures of her when she gets into his mother's blush and comes out looking like an angel but of course he doesn't ever tell anyone because it's embarrassing how much he loves and spoils cats. 
> 
> I am very sorry. (Also un-beta'd and written in like half an hour, please be kind)


End file.
